


Derek's Average Night at Bananas

by itendswithz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Hale family, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Stripper Derek, season two, stripper!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Hale didn't believe in insurance, neither life nor fire. She was the Alpha to one of the most powerful packs in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Average Night at Bananas

Laura never would have done this. She had found a way. But Derek isn't Laura.

Talia Hale didn't believe in insurance, neither life nor fire. She was the Alpha to one of the most powerful packs in California. There wasn't a threat she couldn't stop.

Cue twenty-six year old Derek Hale, Alpha to the weakest pack in history, literally working his ass to provide for his pack. 

The other _dancers_ won't talk to him. His grunts and scowls stopped that sooner than he'd like to admit. That and the fact he brings in more than them hasn't helped make friends.

He knows his body and attractive face is the real reason he was hired at Bananas but Derek wishes someone would want him for his personality. Just once.

The suit pants are a little tight but it's the only size that fits now that he's gain all the Alpha muscle. The makeup is itchy and bothers his sensitive nose but Derek's been doing long enough to ignore the discomfort. Just another pain to overcome.

"Miguel. You're on in five," The bouncer says pulling Derek from his dark thoughts.

Derek makes eye contact in one of the changing room mirrors and nods his head once. He knows it's almost time for the midnight show.

Derek's reflection glares back at him but he can't stop imagining his dad's disappointed stare. It's not the first time he wishes his eyes weren't green. But he has a pack of three to feed and no one in Beacon Hills will help him - at least without demands of their own.

He stands and adjusts the tear-away shirt and fixes the tie. Irony of ironies, Derek's character is a successful business man looking for a quick fuck.

Derek hates everything about his job.

But he can hear the announcer finally ending his introduction spiel. Derek exhales once, puts his best smirk on and walks into the spotlight.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a year to write this. But by God, did it take a year to be able to write.


End file.
